Al diablo con el quinto mandamiento
by hijadelilith
Summary: Tercera parte de fanfiction Tu me perteneces. En esta ocacion, despues de haber acabado con Jace, Clary y Jonathan se enfentan a su madre. ¿Que pasara con Jocelyn cuando los vea juntos?


Al diablo con el quinto mandamiento.

_-¿Y entonces cómo quieres que lo hagamos?-_Preguntó Clary a su hermano.

Aun estaban en el antiguo departamento de su infancia, donde hacía un momento habían acabado con Jace. Haciendo que se incendiara, por culpa de la pasión y del deseo, hasta desaparecer por entero. Aunque ahora ya habían terminado su perverso jueguito sexual y ambos estaban completamente vestidos y listos para marcharse de allí.

-_Bueno, estaba pensando que quizá sería bueno hacerlo bajo el agua-_Comentó aquel mientras creaba con su estela un portal.-_eso de verte completamente mojada Clarissa me excitaría mucho._ –Acotó y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su endemoniado rostro.

-_Creí que ya me habías visto completamente mojada.-_Objetó ella, pero antes de que él contestara agregó-_Aunque en realidad no me refería a eso. Ahora no estaba hablando de sexo.-_La sonrisa picara de Jonathan se desvaneció y las fervientes llamas negras que ardían dentro de sus lujuriosos ojos se extinguieron.-_Estaba hablando de la forma en la que quieres que conquistemos el mundo, hermanito_. –Aclaró. El joven detuvo su trazo y se concentró más en su respuesta. No tenía que ver con sexo, pero la idea de gobernar el mundo era igual de excitante para él.

-_Pues aun tenemos la Copa Infernal, ¿No es cierto?-_Dijo y su hermana asintió- _Y Jace ya no está en esta tierra para estorbarnos –_Añadió gustoso- _Así que básicamente, retomaremos el viejo plan de convertir a los antiguos miembros del Circulo en demonios. Así podremos arremeter contra la Clave sin problemas. La disolveremos y a sus reglas, directrices, a su forma de gobierno. Instauraremos un Nuevo Reino poblado de una especie de ángeles malvados, que bajo nuestro mando conquistaran tanto Idris como el resto del mundo. ¡Cazadores de Sombras, mundanos, subterráneos inocentes, todos estarán bajo nuestro entero dominio! _–Concluyó su explicación con gran exaltación. Realmente creía fervientemente en que su plan daría resultado. Y estaba tan cegado con su inminente triunfo, tan confiado en que su poder era absoluto, que no veía las fallas de aquel. Así que su hermana se las hizo notar.

-_Cuando lo dices así en verdad suena muy sencillo. Pero olvidas unos cuantos detalles cariño_.-Le dijo con discreción, casi con cautela. Porque si le decía directamente que debían desechar su plan y urdir otro diferente, podía alterar las frágiles emociones y los cambiantes estados de ánimo de su hermano.

Esto era lo que Clary pensaba de Jonathan: que debajo de esa fachada de superioridad, altivez y poder, él era muy susceptible. Y esa susceptibilidad se transformaba en su debilidad. Era un esclavo de sus sentimientos pasionales y sus impulsos. No se podía controlar. Simplemente se desquiciaba cuando alguien no lo consideraba. Se enfurecía cuando lo cuestionaban, lo criticaban o corregían y desafiaban. Pero sobre todo lo atormentaba el hecho de que no lo amaran o lo aceptaran. El desprecio y el rechazo de los otros, lo perturbaba de tal forma, que no podía concentrarse en las cosas que realmente importaban. Se dejaba avasallar por sus sentimientos de odio y de furia. Y esas emociones no le permitían mantener la mente fría, pensar y actuar con claridad. A demás, en ocasiones, por culpa de sus impulsos desmesurados, él cometía los más terribles errores. Al contrario que ella, que se jactaba de ser alguien que podía controlar sus emociones y estados de ánimo muy bien, por ser más calculadora y menos emotiva o emocional.

Pero todo lo que le sucedía a su hermano era por culpa de la perra de Jocelyn, según lo entendía ella. Haberlo despreciado y abandonado cuando era pequeño había hecho que su carácter no se formase bien. Aunque Clary ya arreglaría cuentas con su madre cuando la tuviera en frente por los estragos que le había hecho a su hermano. Ahora debía concentrarse directamente en aquel. Y debía hacerle notar las fallas de su plan, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con toda suavidad. Pero no porque alterarlo implicase dañar su fragilidad interior sino porque en ese momento ella no quería tener que lidiar con sus berrinches. Necesitaba a un Jonathan concentrado, calmo, sereno, que era más operativo y útil. A la bestia, al demonio que habitaba en su interior, era mejor mantenerlo enjaulado hasta el momento justo en que lo necesitara.

_-¿Detalles? Ilústrame por favor.-_Dijo Jonathan con cierto desdén. En sus ojos Clary veía reflejado el enfado. Él no podía concebir en qué fallaba su perfecto plan malvado. Y se sentía insultado por el comentario de su hermana. Aun, cuando esta había intentado ser discreta en la critica.

-_Son detalles insignificantes, querido. Nada que opaque tu perfecto y brillante plan_.- Jonathan la miró con más calma.-_Mira, es cierto que acabamos con Jace. Pero no olvides que él tenía familia y gente que lo apoyaba. Ellos querrán vengar su muerte y a demás significaran un obstáculo para nosotros. _

_-¿Qué pueden significar los Lightwood y la escoria subterránea que lo rodeaba?_ _Tu ex amiguito vampiro, unos cuantos hombres lobo… ¡Por favor Clarissa! Pensaba que eras mucho más fuerte que ellos. Que no te dejarías cohibir con tanta facilidad-_Clary tomó aire para no reaccionar. "Ella era fuerte, él débil." Se recordó. Pero le molestaba el hecho de haber usado un gran tacto para no alterarlo y que el muy cretino no tuviese ninguna consideración con ella. Está bien, era cierto que lo había hecho con fines egoístas, por su propio beneficio y no por el de su hermano, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había sido condescendiente con él.

-_No digo que ellos me cohíban. Pero serán un obstáculo. A demás no son solo un puñado de hombres lobo y vampiros. Esta Magnus Bane. No debes subestimar su poder. No se ha ganado el apodo del "mejor brujo de Brooklyn" por nada_–Verdaderamente, acabar con ese grupo, al que una vez había pertenecido y definido como "el equipo bueno", era importante para Clary porque ella veía la realidad tal cual era. Los conocía bien y sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer. Y consideraba que podían significar un retraso a sus planes de conquistar el mundo. Pero a demás estaba el hecho no mencionado de que Jonathan no era tan popular como lo había sido el padre de ambos. Indiscutiblemente Valentine acarreaba muchos mas seguidores. Moldeaba las mentes de las masas a su antojo. La fe que aquellos Cazadores de Sombras sentían por él era un fe ciega. Mucho más de la que podrían sentir por ellos dos. La joven lo sabía. Sabía que no eran nada sin su padre. Pero en cambio, ese empecinamiento de Jonathan por mostrarse superior a todos, lo cegaba. Por tanto, ella tampoco podía decirle eso abiertamente sin alterarlo y entrar en una discusión. Debía distraerlo en otras cosas, mas vánales, mientras sola buscaba la forma de ganarse el apoyo de más cazadores de sombras. Así podrían enfrentarse a la Clave y derribar su poder sin fallar en el intento, como le había sucedido a su hermano muchas otras veces.-_A demás, creo que antes deberíamos esperar a que Lilith este un poco más recuperada._-Clary se refería al hecho de esperar a que aquella diablesa se reconstituyera físicamente y energéticamente. Porque ambos (cuerpo y energía) habían quedado dispersos por el submundo por culpa de la marca de Caín- _Contar con su ayuda sería imperioso._ _Lograríamos nuestros propósitos mucho más rápido y sin tanto esfuerzo._-Agregó convenientemente. Sabía que Jonathan sentía un gran respeto y admiración por la que consideraba su verdadera madre. Y definitivamente le agradaría tenerla de su lado cuando llegara el momento de atacar a la Clave y conquistar el mundo.

-_Podría ser_-Reconoció el joven muy a su pesar.-_Sin embargo, ¿no crees que su recuperación podría tardar demasiado?_-Inquirió. No quería dar su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad.

-_Por supuesto que no, decir eso seria como cuestionar su gran poder.-_Explicó astutamente-_ A demás mientras lo haga, nosotros acabaremos con los Lightwood, y los demás. _–Señaló volviendo a enfocarse en su distracción original y luego lo desafió. Era el momento de dejar salir a la bestia.-_O quizá no sea yo la cohibida después de todo. ¿Qué pasa hermanito te asusta que nos enfrentemos a ellos nosotros solos?_-El rostro del joven se transformó. Definitivamente odiaba que lo desafiaran. Nadie ponía en duda la capacidad de su fuerza o su poder. "Susceptible y vulnerable. Fácilmente predecible y manipulable." Pensó Clary cuando vio las llamas negras refulgiendo nuevamente en el interior de sus ojos. Jonathan guardó la estela y tomó a su hermana con fuerza por la muñeca, cuando finalmente habló:

- _Entra ahí dentro Clarissa_-Le ordenó señalando hacia el portal-_Nos vamos al maldito Instituto._-La diablesa sonrió ampliamente ante su triunfo, pero la luz cegadora del portal solapó la sonrisa mientras ella se adentraba en el.

El remolino los llevó a la entrada del Instituto. La vieja e imponente Iglesia alzaba su decrepita fachada frente a ellos eclipsando cualquier rayo de luz solar y cubriéndolos de sombras. Pero esa imagen arcaica era solo un glamur. En realidad no había nada de viejo o decrepito en el edificio. Ni fuera, ni mucho menos dentro. Sino todo lo contrario. Todo era grandioso, fasto.

Pero según Clary, los imbéciles cazadores de sombras no sabían disfrutar del lujo del lugar, ni de las cosas de gran valor que poseía. Se pasaban el tiempo entrenando para aniquilar demonios, o marcando sus pieles con aquellas lacerantes y angélicas runas. Antes, a esto último, ella lo veía como algo grandioso. Pero después de cambiar lo veía como un insulto. Los ángeles habían creado a los cazadores de sombras para matar demonios, pero no le habían dado a sus propios guerreros armas. Y no se podían considerar verdaderas armas a los cuchillos serafín. Esos eran instrumentos de carnicería. Ella pensaba en armas celestiales de destrucción masiva. En cambio les habían dado marcas, runas. De manera que los cazadores de sombras debían verse obligados a mutilarse para poder defenderse. ¡Vaya padres amorosos y protectores! A los ángeles no les importaban un bledo los nefilim, sus propios hijos. Más bien se preocupaban por los mundanos, hijos del Altísimo. Por eso merecían que su creación se revelara. Y tomara el control del mundo y aprovechara sus placeres.

Clary pensó que de poseer ella una mansión tan suntuosa como aquella la convertiría en una casa de juegos o en un burdel, donde los estúpidos mundanos ricos podrían ir a gastarse sus fortunas engordando así sus propios bolsillos. Pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya tendría tiempo de planes mas tarde. Ahora debía concentrarse para poder recitar la frase que los dejaría pasar:

-_En el nombre del Ángel, solicito…-_No debió decir mas. La puerta se abrió instantáneamente. Podía haber sangre de demonio en el interior de los dos hermanos, pero eran nefilim después de todo.

Entraron. Aunque era pasado el medio día, el interior del edificio estaba aun muy oscuro. La luz apenas si se filtraba por los altos ventanales de vitro. Y las pequeñas y sutiles llamas de las decenas de velas que flaqueaban el pasillo principal solo servían para iluminar tenuemente la escena. Aunque eso era bueno. La oscuridad era su aliada. También era bueno encontrar el lugar en perfecto silencio. Clary pensó que seguramente sus moradores estarían ocupados con sus entrenamientos o aburridas tareas matutinas. Caminaron hasta el asesor. Entraron a hurtadillas en el y cerraron la jaula metálica con precaución.

_-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Con quien quieres acabar primero?-_Preguntó ansiosamente el joven a su hermana.

-_Iremos al cuarto de Jace._

-_Pero a ese ya lo matamos._ –Señaló desconcertado.

-_Lo sé, pero necesito tomar algo de allí primero. Es importante para la causa.-_Explicó. Acto seguido presionó el botón del ascensor y este comenzó a elevarse.

Llegaron al vestíbulo. Donde estaba _Iglesia._ El detestable gato persa de los Lightwood les rugió cuando los vio y cada uno de sus pelos se erizó, como si estuvieran electrificados. Seguramente había olfateado su sangre demoniaca. Pero el animal no tuvo oportunidad de salir corriendo a avisarle a nadie de su presencia, porque Clary inmediatamente lo tomó con una mano de la cola, mientras que con la otra agarraba el cuchillo serafín que guardaba en sus botas. Entonces con un simple y único movimiento lo aniquiló.

-_Impresionante Clarissa, acabas de matar tu primera mascota.-_La felicitó Jonathan con ironía. Mientras ella se deshacía del cadáver del gato tirándolo en un rincón del ascensor como si fuera solamente un trapo viejo.

-_Tuve que hacerlo imbécil, porque nos delataría con sus amos._ –Le dijo molesta por su comentario. Mientras se limpiaba impetuosamente, la sangre del animal de sus manos, con la fina tela de la camisa de Jonathan, sin el más mínimo permiso de aquel. A estas alturas le importaba un rábano que el joven se enfadara. Ya había sido demasiado indulgente con él.

-_Acabas de arruinar una camisa muy cara hermanita. Eso te costará. Y no hablo de dinero precisamente.- _Le dijo. Y luego,la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si y a la vez aprisionándola contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Su cuerpo ardía y sus ojos brillaban como negros calderos encendidos en su perfecto rostro pálido. Mientras, su boca se acercaba a su boca peligrosamente, con ansias depredadoras. Pero antes que sus labios se rozaran se detuvo y emprendió una nueva trayectoria, desviándose hacia su oído.-_Sabes, hacerlo contigo en un ascensor es otra de mis fantasías._ –Le susurró utilizando aquella voz suya: irresistible, seductora. Y su cálido aliento la consumió. Definitivamente su hermano estaba más excitado que enojado. Aquello hizo que su cuerpo también reaccionara ante el contacto, ante la presión y el calor que él ejercía sobre ella. Aumentando, agigantando, su propio fuego interior. Gustosa se lo hubiera hecho allí mismo. Pero no era el momento. "Ella era fuerte, él débil" Se recordó nuevamente. Entonces pudo controlarse. Aplacó las reacciones de su cuerpo y se enfocó en la verdadera misión.

-_Y lo haremos cariño. Aquí y en cada una de las partes de este mugriento Instituto. Pero primero lo primero. Vamos al cuarto de Jace._

En el cuarto del muchacho, todo estaba tan pulcro y ordenado como siempre. La cama individual perfectamente tendida y vestida con su impecable ropa blanca. Los libros ubicados alfabéticamente sobre repisas. La ropa doblada prolijamente en los estantes o colgada con elegancia en las perchas del placar. También la delicada caja de plata de su padre, con sus pájaros gravados- insignia de los Herondale- descansaba discretamente, sobre la mesa de noche. Hacia ella se dirigió Clary.

_-¿Para que quieres eso?-_Increpó Jonathan_- No me digas que ahora que murió Jace te has puesto sentimental y has comenzado a añorarlo. Porque te advierto que no permitiré que llenes nuestra nueva casa con sus porquerías_-Le dijo en un tono que rayaba lo divertido y lo preocupado.

"¿A caso en verdad creía que lo extrañaba? ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba su inseguridad?" Pensó. Aunque de todas formas le agradó que se pusiera celoso. Incluso, también le gustó el hecho de que hablara de "su nueva casa". La de ambos. Esa frase cargada de tanta intimidad, CASI, hizo que ella sintiera algún sentimiento de amor sano, puro y desinteresado por su hermano.

-_Claro que no cariño. Ya te explicaré más tarde para que la quiero.-_Y como compensación a su silencio agregó-_todo parece estar demasiado tranquilo aquí en el Instituto. ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos eso y fornicamos?_ -Se sentó sobre la cama, dejando la caja nuevamente en la mesita de noche yacarició suavemente la blanquearía que la vestía_-Destrozar la inmaculada, pura y casi virginal cama de Jace es una tentación demasiado grande como para resistirla. ¿No te parece?_-Lo incitó mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa, anticipando su respuesta.

Acto seguido, el joven demonio estaba sobre ella. Ambos tendidos sobre la cama. Esta vez no se detuvo a besarla, o a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja o a recorrer la ladera de su cuello. Clary le había advertido que a pesar de que el Instituto parecía desolado, era posible que alguien apareciera de un momento a otro sorprendiéndolos. Y aunque el peligro de ser vistos, de que alguien los descubriera fornicando, era una idea realmente excitante, también reducía mucho las posibilidades. Porque era obvio que ese "alguien" se disgustaría con la situación y todo acabaría en disturbios y en violencia, más que en placer y en orgasmos. Así que Jonathan debió apurarse, y recorrió directamente con sus manos el contorno de sus senos. Ya que una vez que ella se quitó la camisa, aquellos quedaron al descubierto completamente, totalmente desnudos-a la nueva Clary le desagradaba la idea de llevar ropa interior-.

Sus pechos eran tan blancos, suaves y cálidos como el edredón sobre el cual estaban acostados. Jonathan sintió deseos de deshacerlos con su boca como si también formaran parte de aquella cama. Así que mientras intensificaba la presión sobre uno de ellos con su mano: acariciándolo, moldeándolo, fraguándolo como si fuera de arcilla o de barro, posó su boca entreabierta en el pezón erguido del otro. Cubriéndolo, aprisionándolo con sus labios. Succionando, lamiendo, mordisqueando. Hasta que sintió como el calor y la húmedad comenzaban a emanar a raudales de aquel cuerpo. Quemándolo y mojándolo al mismo tiempo. Su hermana se retorcía lentamente y gemía con suavidad. Mientras sus manos recorrían, no con tanta delicadeza, sino más bien con ahínco y fervor, los senderos bifurcados de la espalda descubierta del muchacho, que previamente había sido despojada de su camisa. O tiraban con fuerza de sus cabellos, sin arrancar ni uno solo. Porque aunque eran finos, los cabellos de su hermano, también eran tan resistentes y plateados como los hilos de electrum.

"Al menos su cuerpo es fuerte, no como su interior" Pensó. Y se dejó envolver por esa idea de un cuerpo perfecto, duro, compacto, solido, capaz de avasallar cualquier obstáculo con tal de poseerla. Y esa idea la excitó aun más.

Entonces el joven fue deslizando su otra mano, la libre, por el vientre de su hermana hasta llegar a la región más meridional de su cuerpo. Su sexo. Le quitó la pollera con facilidad y pudo sentirlo completamente: blando, terso, mojado. Era el descanso perfecto para su miembro. Erecto, macizo, desecado y cálido. Así que se sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior de una sola vez, y aquel vibró y se ensancho aun mas, finalmente libre de su prisión. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse en penetrarla. Ella misma lo guió, envolviéndolo con su mano, hacia su interior, donde se introdujo de inmediato. Esta vez no con gran facilidad y sencillez. Porque su hermana era un campo abierto. Y el su único dueño. Pero a demás ambos sexos eran piezas de encastre. Forjados para coincidir a la perfección. Y una vez dentro él arremetió contra ella con movimientos regulares, acompasados. La rítmica de su cuerpo era la misma que la de suya. Ambos envueltos en una danza completamente sincronizada. Atrás. Adelante. Adentro y más adentro. Y una danza también musicalizada por los gemidos, los suspiros, los quejidos de ambos. No lo estaban haciendo con brusquedad, o con desenfrenada lujuria o alocada pasión como solían hacerlo. Era algo mas tranquilo. Más leve, sutil y lento.

¿Pero por que era así? Jonathan se puso nervioso. Él la deseaba era evidente. Su hermana lo excitaba tremendamente. Lo volvía loco. Desataba sus más bajos instintos. Por eso en ocasiones anteriores lo había reclamado con fiereza, con ansias devastadoras, con violencia. Pero ahora Clary ya le pertenecía. Era de él por completo, por entero. "Será por eso que lo estoy haciendo con mas templanza y tranquilidad" Pensó. "Tal vez estoy seguro de su dominio porque además no tengo más competencia. Jace estaba muerto después de todo." "O es algo peor" "Puede ser…No eso jamás me había sucedido... No es posible que la ame" Una voz aun más potente interrumpió el hilo de sus vagos pensamientos. Y no vino de su hermana sino de alguien distinto, pero igual de familiar.

_-Clarissa ya me temía yo que estuvieras aquí. Pero nunca creí que te encontraría haciendo esto. Me decepcionas_–La voz era de Jocelyn. La madre de ambos los había pillado infraganti. Había descubierto su ausencia e imaginado que ella estaría aquí. ¿Dónde más sino? Era su casa o el Instituto. La antigua Clary no tenía demasiada vida social. El corazón de Jonathan se aceleró. Pero no estaba asustado. Sino todo lo contrario. Estaba entusiasmado. Feliz porque ella los hubiera encontrado juntos finalmente. Así que alejó cualquier estúpido y cursi sentimiento de amor de su mente para volver a ser el demonio malvado, ruin y despiadado que era.- _Y tú también jovencito. Jace quítate de encima de mi hija ahora mismo-_Ordenó con determinación.

"Así que aun no ha notado que quien está sobre su hijita adorada no es su estúpido noviecito sino su hermano. Su propio hijo." Pensó. Aunque era en parte obvio. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Jace. Y el hecho de que ella estuviera allí con alguien más, y que ese alguien fuese precisamente su hermano, era una situación-debió admitir él a su pesar-demasiado irreal. Pero era cierta. Y Jocelyn tendría que saberlo. Tenia que saber todo lo que pasaba de una vez. Que ambos estaban juntos. Que se pertenecían. Así que el joven miró a su hermana fijamente, esperando algún tipo de instrucción.

"No sabe que hacer o esta siendo extrañamente amable conmigo cediéndome el mando" Pensó Clary. Su rostro estaba igual de ansioso que el suyo. No había el menor atisbo de culpa o remordimiento en el obviamente. Sino excitación, diversión, y algo más: odio. Había odio en sus oscuros ojos.

Con lentitud salió del cuerpo de su hermano y se fue sentando en la cama, mirando a Jocelyn con fiereza. Mientras el joven aun mantenía su rostro de cara a ella. No se había dado la vuelta hacia su madre todavía. Entonces Clary le susurró.

- _Hazlo Jonathan, mírala_.-El muchacho obedeció, tomando las palabras de aliento de su hermana como el puntapié que le faltaba para dar el primer paso. Giró su rostro hacia el de Jocelyn abarcándola, arrasándola, envolviéndola con su propia oscuridad y esta finalmente pudo ver su equivocación.

-_Que demoni…-_La frase se interrumpió en mitad de su garganta. Lo había conseguido. Ella estaba impactada- _Tú no eres Jace._

-_Y doy gracias todos los días al cretino de Raziel por eso. _–Dijo con su ácido sentido del humor. Mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a su hermana.

-_Pero qué estas haciendo con mi hija maldito_-Jocelyn no esperó una respuesta del joven. Su corazón ya se la había dado. Su demoniaco hijo siniestro había secuestrado y violado a su ángel. Así que se acercó furiosa hacia él. En menos de un santiamén había sacado el afilado cuchillo serafín de su cintura. _"Gabriel"_ lo llamó y su hoja vibró, al tiempo que una poderosa luz blanca la iluminó. Ella comenzó a blandir el arma en dirección al joven. Pero Clary fue más rápida y antes de que lo alcanzara se interpuso entre ambos. Estaba desarmada. Pero sabía muy bien que su madre no la lastimaría. Y efectivamente al ver a su hija doblemente desnuda-sin ropa y sin armas- parada frente a ella, Jocelyn bajó el cuchillo.

-_Qué está sucediendo aquí Clarissa. ¿Este maldito te ha…-no se atrevía ni siquiera a pronunciarlo-te ha lastimado?_-Era evidente que aun no había notado el cambio que había sufrido su hija. La negrura de sus ojos, el fuego de sus cabellos. Tampoco veía la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo. Jonathan no la estaba lastimando, ni mucho menos violando. Ella se estaba entregando a él por propia voluntad.

"Las madres pueden llegar a cegarse tanto por el amor que sienten por sus hijos y son capaces de apañarlos de tal modo, que no pueden ver cuando ellos hacen algo malo por merito propio, sin influencia de los ajenos, ni aunque lo hagan en frente de sus propias narices" Pensó la joven. Pero en realidad ella no podía compartir, ni mucho menos entender aquel sentimiento maternal, o el amor implícito en esas acciones de apañamiento, de resguardo, incluso de negación. Solo sabía que era algo de lo más ridículo. En eso, Jocelyn intentó abrazarla. Resguardarla, protegerla como siempre lo había hecho. Pero Clary deshizo el abrazo antes que se formara.

-_Ni te atrevas a tocarme zorra.-_Le escupió con odio. Si ella no podía ver el sentimiento que estaba reflejado dentro de sus negros ojos de ónix. Al menos la escucharía- _Ni mucho menos a mi hermano. Y deja de llamarlo maldito a cada rato. La única maldita aquí eres tú.-_Acto seguido y aprovechando el estado de aparente catatonia que envolvía a su madre, del cual era responsable, la desarmó. Tomó el cuchillo serafín de un saque y se lo tiró a Jonathan con la misma rapidez. El lo agarró en el aire sin esfuerzo. Ya tenía los pantalones puestos, pero su torso aun estaba al descubierto. Aunque su piel clara relucía como un escudo.

-_Aquí la tienes hermano, es toda tuya_.-Le dijo la chica, apartándose del medio. Al tiempo que su hermano se dirigía-cuchillo en mano- siniestra y velozmente hacia su madre. La redujo sin demasiada dificultad. Jocelyn aun estaba petrificada. Su instinto de cazadora de sombras, el que la hubiera incentivado a pelear, a defenderse, había quedado anulado tras el desengaño que había sufrido con su propia hija. Entonces él la atrajo hacia si, girándola con brusquedad y apoyando el filo del arma en su garganta. Sentir el frio de la hoja del cuchillo sobre su piel la hizo reaccionar de pronto y encontró su voz nuevamente:

_-¿Qué pasa Clary? ¿Por qué me insultas? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? No ves que es un demonio_.-Le dijo a su hija, temblando mientras hablaba. No por miedo a lo que Jonathan llegara a hacerle, sino por temor a lo que su hija pudiera contestarle.

-_Es un demonio. Al igual que yo_-"No tú eres un ángel" quiso contrarrestar su madre. Pero entonces aquel velo que le impedía ver la realidad se cayó. Finalmente Jocelyn se dio cuenta de la negrura que había en los ojos de su hija y se estremeció aun más.- _¡Ha! veo que por fin te has dado cuenta de mi cambio madre. Pero antes de que empieces con esa idiotez sobre cómo me transformé, te ahorraré las cosas. Me follé a mi hermano, igual que lo estaba haciendo ahora_-Dijo y luego brevemente añadió otros datos sobre la historia de su transformación.

-_Esto no es posible.- _Dijo Jocelyn. La negación la embargaba. Pero en el fondo de sus ojos se veía el horror y el desconsuelo. Señales de que ella estaba comenzando a asimilar todo aquello.

_-¿Qué no es posible querida madre?-_Interrumpió Jonathan, citando en voz alta las preguntas no formuladas por ella_- ¿Qué Clarissa me prefiriera a mí? ¿Que quiera permanecer a mi lado en lugar de estar contigo? Mi hermana siempre ha sido mía. Siempre ha pertenecido al mundo de la oscuridad. Y por más que tú te esforzaste tanto en apartarla de las sombras, ellas las devoraron. Igual que ahora te devoraran a ti_-Hundió aun más el cuchillo en su cuello. El beso mordaz de la hoja hería, lastimaba su garganta. Un hilo de sangre había comenzado a emanar del corte producido por aquel afilado contacto y teñía su piel marfil de un oscuro tono borgoña.

-_Clarissa por favor, soy tu madre. Me debes respeto. Honra._ –Suplicó, mientras el corte en su cuello se hacia mas pronunciado. Jonathan incrustaba el cuchillo en su carne cada vez con más fiereza. El dolor era insoportable. Pero más que por dolor de la herida, era el dolor de saber que la había perdido a ella. A su hijita adorada. A su ángel. Sus lágrimas le quemaban los ojos. La sangre la asfixiaba. El peso de la muerte era inminente. Entonces Clary se acercó templadamente a Jocelyn. Tocó su rostro y sonrió. Por un momento fugaz ella pensó que se salvaría, que su hija recapacitaría. Pero sus ojos eran fríos y estivales, al igual que su voz cuando habló:

-_Al diablo madre, al diablo con el quinto mandamiento._


End file.
